narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hell Ward Sanction
|image=PKH HellWardSanction.jpg |kanji=地獄監房決裁, 地獄監房制裁 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Jigoku Dokubō Saiketsu, Jigoku Dokubō Seisai |literal english=Hell Ward Sanction |parent jutsu=? |related jutsu=Earth Grudge Fear, Heaven Gorge Ruin, Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, Spirit Transformation Technique, |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Hiden, Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, Reincarnation Ninjutsu, |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=? |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} The Hell Ward Sanction (地獄監房決裁, Jigoku Dokubō Saiketsu) is a secret Yoshigakure developed by it's First Yōshikage, Ace Korimachi, that grants the user an immortal body, allowing them to become ethereal, transfer their consciousness and possess others. Usage Using a vast sealing array, the user initiates the first seal, causing them to leave their body. Once this occurs, the user's soul is transmitted to the pure land. Afterwards, the user's body begins to be transforms into what appears to be bandages as it begins to form into and convert itself into the user's flesh and body as the soul is returned to it. With this new body, the user is rendered effectively immortal, as they can rapidly regenerate from damage in almost no time at all, even going as far as restoring limbs, healing past wounds and even birth marks and blindness can be undone and healed. Not unlike another technique, the user's body is vastly enhanced as displayed by the body's ability to create new and restore used chakra at a vast rate much higher than normal. While the user's chakra reserves aren't unlimited, their chakra is restored as such a rate that the user essentially never runs out of chakra. The user is able to turn completely invisible while becoming imperceptable to sensory techniques and dojutsu by converting their skin into the bandages that makes up their body, though in exchange for doing so, their body's natural durability drops significantly. After becoming visible and perceptive to others again, the users durability is restored along with their skin. In addition to several of the attributes displayed by the technique, the user is able to become incorporeal at will and this achieve intangibility. When incoporeal, the user can choose to become invisible or stay visible to others. In this incorporeal state, the user's speed is drastically increased to the point that it can throw even the perception and analytical abilities off. The last ability displayed by the user in this state is the ability to possess other individuals. By possessing other individuals, his old body will crumble away, turning him into a deal, yet completely free spirit capable of infiltrating barriers and using techniques in his intangible form. Fuinjutsu and mot Barrier Ninjutsu are incapable of affecting him within this ethereal and intangible state. Upon entering the body of someone, his will completely overrides their own, allowing him to control their body while completely suppressing their will, if he chooses to do so. Once within their body, he can control them like his own body, while gaining access to their chakra reserves and techniques. He can also choose to restore their chakra or cause within their body, killing them in the process. If he desires their body, he can eradicate their will and soul entirely, taking the body for himself, sending their soul to the in the process, often manifesting his abilities and physiology into the body immediately after. Any and all techniques the original user had will disappear if this is done. This can be remedied is he readily assimilates the body instead of converting it. He can even seize sealed entities for himself in this state. PKH HellWardSanction Formation3.jpg|The Self-Sacrifice Sealing Matrix. PKH HellWardSanction2.jpg|The user regenerating their body. Trivia *Ace created this technique in an attempt to better understand the mechanics of the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation technique.